


Reunited: Suite Life of Riverdale

by SassyEvil666



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Angst, Cody is Jughead, Cody runs away, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead is Cody, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEvil666/pseuds/SassyEvil666
Summary: Jughead is Cody.Zack misses his brotherCody misses his brotherJarchie is realCarey takes over as music teacher
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Cody Martin & Zack Martin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 161





	1. Welcome to Riverdale

**Fred Andrews is in this**

**❤️ RIP Luke Perry ❤️**

It was dark out, the road empty apart from one, old lonely car. It was eerily silent, like the moment right before a big shock in a horror movie where the music climaxed and fell silent for a second before you were jumping back in your seat. 

"Mommmm!" Zack whined from the front seat of the car "why did we have to move?" He'd asked this almost every hour or so since the start of the trip. Each time the 'mom' seemed to get longer.

"Because, I lost my job, and was just so lucky to get offered one as the music teacher at Riverdale High after the old one quit suddenly." Carey Martin sighed, she had lost her job a while ago, but Mr. Moseby had been kind enough to let her stay for a few months,

Carey had been struggling since her youngest son Cody ran away from home a few years back, and although he tried not to show it Zack was obviously still affected by his twins disappearance, he was no longer locking himself in his room, crying or refusing meals, but his smiles never reached his eyes and his erratic behaviour had been subdued and sad and he looked thinner, lanky - more like Cody than he ever had before - probably due to the amount of meals he missed.

"But what if he comes back and leaves again because he can't find us?" Zack murmured his voice betraying his vulnerability and Carey didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

"Maddie or Mr. Moseby will tell him where we are, I promise we will find out what happened to him." She hoped that was a promise she didn't have to break.

Zack didn't look in the slightest mollified but he didn't raise any other questions, staring out the window as they passed the 'Welcome to Riverdale' sign.

Carey had never found out what had happened to make Cody run away, but she had a feeling Zack knew and that he blamed himself for it. She pulled into the driveway of the house she was renting and parked the car.

They sat in silence for a while, before almost in sync they slipped out of the car to collect their few belongings from the trunk, the perks of living in a hotel meant they didn't have much to carry and the furniture came with the house.

Within twenty minutes both mother and son were asleep. Zack dreading being the new kid at a school that he knew nothing about and knew nobody at.

❤️

In another part of Riverdale a teenage boy was having trouble sleeping.

"Jug, you awake?" Asked Archie quietly looking at the boy who was breathing deeply with his face pressed into Archie's chest and his arms wrapped around Archie's waist.

"Mmmmm." He groaned his words slurred with sleep "what's za matta?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." Archie replied pressing a kiss to his head.

Jughead pushed himself up rubbing his eyes and looking blearily down at Archie. "What'z wrong Arch?"

"Nothing I just can't sleep."

"I'm sure I can find a way to tire you out." Jughead smirked biting his lip, though instead of looking seductive like he usually did, Jughead looked more adorably cute with his usually beanie covered hair sticking up in all directions.

Archie reached up and tangled his hands in Jughead's hair, pulling him down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Not tonight babe, I'm not really feeling it." Archie responded "and I know you're not exactly desperate for sex."

Jughead shrugged, his asexuality was not a secret. Though a lot of people misunderstood asexuality believing there to be only one type. Some asexuals don't want to have sex at all, others just see it as an exercise with no intimacy.

Jughead just didn't care to have it, he didn't really get horny but if his partner did want to have sex, he would, though he enjoyed the fact that Archie enjoyed it not really feeling anything from the act itself but he loved Archie and felt intimacy through the way he made Archie feel.

Archie always respected Jughead's sexuality even if it was a bit confusing for him. He did however like kissing Archie, more so without tongue, but with tongue was okay as long as Archie stopped if Jughead started to get uncomfortable.

Archie was probably the best boyfriend and best friend in the world, with Betty was a close contestant for the former. Well actually the best friend in the world was probably Za.....

Cody shook his head, no his name was Jughead! Cody, Cody was dead. He'd been dead since that night years ago, when he - he... no he won't think about it, not when his boyfriend is obviously upset.

_You didn't care when you left Zack without an explanation._ Shut up he told himself, what's done is done. _Yeah but what if he blames himself? You did have a fight!_ But that wasn't the reason I left! _Does he know that? Your best friend? Brother? Soulmate? You saw how Cheryl was when Jason died, she tried to kill herself Zack doesn't know you're alive._

Jughead shut those thoughts down, he missed Zack terribly, everything about his brother he loved - even the parts he pretended he didn't- he'd had these thoughts swirling around his head for years, but it was always the thought of Zack hurting or blaming himself that made the Cody inside of Jughead heartbroken, almost as if his very soul was ripped apart. He felt a strong pang of sympathy for Cheryl he could only imagine what she went through.

"Jug?" Archie murmured concerned his boyfriend had been quietly staring at the pillow that Archies head was resting on for the past minute without responding to anything Archie did to get his attention.

"Babe, you know what I told you about my past before Riverdale."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I - I wasn't entirely truthful. I don't think I can tell you what happened now but I love you so much and don't want to lie to you anymore." Jughead's response came out rushed and breathy.

Archie gazed at Jughead who looked like he might cry, compared to the Jug he'd had resting on his chest less than ten minutes ago he looked awful, haunted. Archie regretted waking him up.

"It's okay Juggie." Archie murmured softly his hand cupping his cheek "Jughead I love you too, so much, and I trust that you have a good reason to not tell me, and that you will when you're ready. Okay."

Jughead smiled weakly "okay."

Archie yawned widely and pulled Jughead back down on his chest. "I think I'll be able to sleep now."

**I'm not 100% sure I got the facts of asexuality right. So if I didn't please correct me I want to be as inclusive and educated as possible on the lgbt+ community and don't want to remain ignorant if I have a false interpretation of someone's sexuality.**

**Please leave Kudos and Comment**

**❤️**

**SassyEvil**


	2. The New Kid

There was a knock on the door as Jughead and Archie were sitting at the breakfast table eating the pancakes that Fred had made.

Fred was unaware of the relationship between the two boys he considered to be his own, but he suspected at least feelings were involved on Archie's part.

He opened the door to reveal both Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper.

"Ladies." He commented stepping aside to allow them into his house. Luckily he'd made extra pancakes. "Help yourself." He announced gesturing at the food.

"Thanks Mr. Andrews." They chorused and quickly grabbed some pancakes before rushing to sit near the boys.

Fred decided now was the time to make himself scarce kids needed their privacy and he trusted Archie not to do anything too stupid, and Jughead to stop him if he tried. It was time for a shower he decided, he hoped the teenagers would actually make it to school - but right now he didn't care his body hurt from the physical labour of his job over the weekend and all he cared about was a shower.

❤️

"So did you hear?" Veronica asked staring intently at Jughead and Archie leaning forwards and resting her elbows on the table.

"No what were we supposed to have heard?" Archie asked confused

"There's going to be a new kid at school, and word is he's super hot." Veronica spilled excitedly.

"How'd you know this." Jughead asked finally having finished his huge mouthful of breakfast pancakes.

"Well, he's the new music teachers son." Betty replied as though she wasn't disinterested but not as enthusiastic as her friend. She sucked a strawberry into her mouth and sighed contentedly.

"And Kevin and Reggie saw the mom at her school interview a couple of weeks back, but she only just found out she got the job over the weekend so they just moved here."

"Okay." Archie responded shrugging digging back into his pancakes.

"Okay, Reggie said that the mom was totally hot, like super gorgeous 10/10. And she saw them and asked about the school, and that she was thinking of sending her son there." Veronica continued

"Don't really like hearing about teenagers trying to get with older women." Archie reminded Veronica absentmindedly.

"Oh sorry." She retorted too caught up in the gossip to make the connection "According to Kevin, the son is blond, blue eyes and good at sports and music - she showed them a picture though they didn't get too closer look - I suppose his mom taught him something."

"Oooo Archie has competition for the musical football fanatic." Betty laughed but Jughead felt his stomach drop.

If this blonde haired, blue eyed boy, loved music and loved sport and was as hot and awesome as the girls were hyping him up to be would Archie find him attractive? But then he mentally pinched himself, Archie wouldn't do that to him, Archie loved him and Jughead needed to trust Archie, because that's what a relationship is, not getting insanely jealous over absolutely nothing.

He quickly took another bite of his pancake to excuse his absence from the conversation that had changed to what classes they thought the 'new kid' might be attending.

❤️

The 'new kid' scowled as he threw another shirt onto his new bed. Wrong, he needed to make an impression today. At least at this school no one would give him sympathetic smiles and looks because of Cody. No one here knew he had a twin. No one knew he had been on suicide watch for months after said twins disappearance after a failed attempt. It was a new chance for him, a new life. He needed to find himself without Cody, as much as it made his damaged heart break to admit, Cody was gone and was probably never coming back.

Slowly Zack made his way downstairs he'd finally decided on jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket that the biker who saved his life gave him as a get 'well' gift. He thought he looked okay. But he certainly didn't feel okay.

"Hey Zack." Carey said from a seat at the kitchen table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Not today." Zack grimaced at the plain bran cereal and felt a little ill.

Carey sighed Zack had seemed so much better. Noticing this Zack was quick to reassure her not altogether truthfully, that he wasn't eating because of nerves not _that_.

"Oh of course first day! Big day!" She exclaimed "Do you want a lift to school?"

"Nah mom I'd rather walk." Getting dropped off by his teacher mother was not the way to start off a new school, no matter how much he'd grown to appreciate and love said mother over the past few difficult years.

"Alright then." Carey agreed and Zack grabbed his bag and practically ran out the front door, just managing to hear his mom call out "Don't get lost and behave!"

Smirking he made his way down the street.

❤️

"Who wants a ride?" Asked Archie a chorus of agreements followed his question so he quickly got permission from his dad to borrow the car by shouting through the bathroom door.

They hurriedly made their way to school and arrived just on time, hearing the bell ring for the first period classes. A few hurried see you laters were uttered before they all scrambled to their seperate lockers and then classes all only just making it. Well expect Betty, who was luckily chosen to show around the New Kid who she'd be meeting in the Principals office.

❤️

This school was harder to navigate that what Zack had first expected. But he probably should have been expecting it. It took him about ten minutes after the bell had rung to find the principals office.

"Great way to start Zack, late already." He raised a hand and knocked on the door. The man who opened it looked down annoyed.

"Hi I'm Zack the new kid, sorry I'm late, I'm still trying to navigate the school." He stopped himself from adding a sarcastic comment after, he called thishis inner Cody guiding him, though his Mom liked to call it his impulse control. Zack didn't get it, they were the same thing.

"Yes well come in we are already behind schedule. This is Betty Cooper, she'll be helping you around today."

"Hi." Zack smiled at the sensibly dressed teen infront of him, who merely stared open mouthed at him. "I'm Zack."

"Ah huh." Were the people at this school on drugs or something?

"Miss Cooper are you okay?" The Principal questioned in a bored tone.

"What -" she snapped out of her trance and shook her head slightly "Oh yeah I'm fine Sir. Come on Zack I'll give you the tour." She stood and held the door for him as they stepped out.

"Sorry about that in there, but it's really uncanny how almost identical to friend of mine you are." Zack's heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" He asked feigning nonchalance

"Yeah his names Jughead and he can be a bit intense." Zack's hope died. Not Cody he decided.As Betty pointed out the classrooms they passed and told him what each one was. Of course it wasn't Cody, it never was. But he still found himself asking.

"When's his birthday we might be twins." In a joking manner as they passed the boys locker room.

"October 2nd." She replied laughing at his joke, Veronica is going to be all over him, she mentally rolled her eyes at her best friend for basically drooling over Jughead's double. Though the blond hair was a interesting change.

"No way." Zack gasped in shock, his heart beating really fast and he recognised the symptoms of a panic attack.

"What?" Asked Betty before her eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding."

"I'm not that's my birthday!" He replied his voice shakingand breathy "I need to get air."

Confused but concerned Betty quickly lead him outside.

"Sorry about that." Zack told her when he calmed down. His face was wet with tears. "I wasn't expecting to have the same birthday as him, I really wasn't. See I used to have a twin."

"Used?" Betty asked when Zack paused, in response he laughed bitterly.

"We had this massive fight, about the pettiest thing and I said something stupid, the next thing I know he's stormed out and I never saw him again."

"Wow I'm sorry."Betty said her heart breaking for the broken boy in front of her. "I shouldn't have bought Jughead up."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Zack wiped his eyes "It's been three years I shouldn't be breaking down everytime he's mentioned."

"Three years?" Asked Betty curiously her face morphed into shock, that Zack would've seen if he hadn't been wiping his eyes with the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah why?" Zack sniffled now fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Because Ju——" the rest of her sentence was lost as the bell rang for break.

"What?" Asked Zack,but Betty pulled him up and dragged him through the halls and gaggles of people.

"Jughead only turned up three years ago out of the blue." She whispered to him as she dragged him past a group of cheerleaders, one with notable long red hair.

"What?" Asked Zack his voice cracking and hope welled in his heart, filling the cracks, no matter how hard he tried not to let it. It couldn't be true not after so many years of searching.

"Okay. Don't get your hopes up I might be completely wrong" yeah like Zack wasn't trying not to. "Though I can understand if you'd rather not do this."

"Nah I need to be sure." Zack replied shakily he wanted to get this over with. But before he could prepare himself Betty dragged him to a different outside area and to a picnic table that already had two people sitting at it.

"Archie! Veronica! This is Zack, the new kid." Betty explained as she sat down next to Veronica across from Archie and pulling Zack down on her other side.

"Holy shit!" Archie spluttered dribbling milk down his chin, and Veronica dropped her fork.

"Hi." Zack said cautiously.

"What the hell! He looks exactly lik-"

"I know right!"

"That's insane!"

"Jughead would look better blonde- brunette looks fake." Veronica said

"He looks great." Archie retorted rolling his eyes.

Zack snorted, well if they all though he looked like Jughead he was glad they found him good looking.

"Where's Jughead?" Betty asked the red haired Archie. Who took a moment to register the question.

"Oh he texted me said he needed to stay behind to talk about his English essay, the teacher told him it was due next period, which he also has English in, so he's just going to join music with us, figured the new teacher wouldn't notice if there was something different. He'll be here in like two minutes."

"Yeah Betty it's not him, he'd never skip class."

"Oh okay, do you want to sit with us anyway." Betty sounded disappointed and sympathetic, and although Zack didn't want her pity, he also didn't want to be alone on his first day.

"Sure, why not." Zack said his heart sinking and his body deflating in his seat only vaguely aware of the questioning looks that Veronica and Archie sent Betty and the conversation that followed. That was until about 30 seconds later that he heard a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Zack?!" Everyone at the table looked up to see Jughead standing there and staring at the new kid, whose name had just fell from his lips with a shocking familiarity. Three gazes snapped to Zack who was frozen staring at Jughead, numb from head to toe in shock, relief, happiness and the insane desire to scream, cry and hit things.

"Cody?" Zack asked his voice weak and shaky something he hadn't felt in years filling his body.

"Yeah it's me." Jughead swallowed thickly. He was visibly crying and shaking now and Archie and Veronica were thoroughly confused. Even more when the two almost identical boys were clutching at each other for dear life, their arms were wrapped so tightly around each other there was no telling where one of them began and the other ended, their hands were white knuckled where they were clenched in a death grip in each other's clothing.

Sobs heaved both boys bodies, as they collapsed into a seated position on the ground still wrapped tightly in an embrace, so entranced in each other to notice anyone apart from themselves.

Everyone could hear the two boys repeated three words over and over again to each other "I'm so sorry."  
  


**Please leave kudos and comment.**

**I will try to update regularly.**

**I really enjoy this concept but couldn't find many good fics so I wrote a semi good fic.**

**❤️**

**SassyEvil666**


	3. An Emotional Reunion

“Um Juggie?" Archie spoke hesitantly still feeling slightly wrong footed after seeing such a public display of affection from his usually emotionally subdued boyfriend.

"Um." Jughead pulled away from the new kid painfully slowly his hands still gripping the boys arms in a tight grip, mirrored by the hands gripping the lapels of Jughead's leather jacket.

"I think we need a private place for an explanation." Veronica sauntered up to the boys and held out her hands to them, finally prying away from each other's grip the twins allowed her to pull them to their feet and followed her, their movements slightly mechanical, as though they weren't really thinking.

Veronica, Archie and Betty led the unresponsive boys to a tree far away from everyone else, sitting down in the shade created by its lush foliage.

There was a pause and the Jughead spoke his voice was croaky, obviously in shock and pain. "Zack I am so so sorry, I shouldn't have left without telling you and I should've let you know sooner, but I was worried you would make me go back." Jughead's voice became hysterical on the last comment, his breath becoming shallower.

"Cody- Jugh-" Zack began his voice hoarse, tears still running down his face, panic rising in his chest. He'd never been so scared in his life, which conflicted with the numbness he felt. It had never been so difficult to talk to Cody ever. They were also so in sync. Now they weren't.

"Cody." Jughead interjected ignoring the looks sent to him, by Veronica and Archie. Betty for some reason didn't look as confused, but he wasn't going to go digging too much into that. For Zack he'd always be Cody. The little brother who looked up to and loved his twin. More than anything.

Zack's heart clenched "Cody, I am sorry about what I said that night I didn't mean any of it. I love you man, I hated that I drove you to run away." Jughead grabbed Zack's hand and held it tightly. Zack bringing his other hand up and grabbing Jughead's other hand tightly.

Archie started his head filling with thousands of thoughts at once. Jug lying about his life before he came to Riverdale. He could have been lying about his name too. And any siblings he might have. Veronica was having similar thoughts and although she didn't know Jughead had lied about his past, she was currently suspecting it.

"You didn't Zack, no matter what you say or do, you're still my best friend and my brother. I love you too. I didn't run away because of that." Both their voices were getting higher in pitch and their breathing was getting shallower with each sentence.

"Then why-?" Zack asked his voice cracking.

"I can't tell you here." Cody said his voice cracking too and Zack followed his gaze to the others.

"Oh."

Archie interrupted a bit upset at being ignored by his boyfriend, and seeming to know nothing about him. "Um can one of you explain?"

"My real name is Cody Martin, younger identical twin brother of Za-Zack Martin." Cody answered a little breathlessly, and jerked a shaking thumb at his brother "I ran away from my home three years ago aft - when I couldn't stay any longer. Zack's the only reason I stayed as long as I did."

Veronica opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say was lost by the bell announcing the end of break, and the return to classes.

"If you come to music mom'll flip." Zack told Cody, with an obviously fake grin plastered on his tear stained face.

"Yeah I should probably go to English and just fail my essay." Cody replied also in a fake tone of calm, he didn't want to leave Zack. Not ever again. Never. His hands tightened where they were clutched in his brothers. Before slowly untangling them and shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Wow, you really have changed. Sometimes I miss my Tyreesha!" Cody paled at the implication and Zack smirked half heartedly, looking as tired and conflicted as Cody felt. Three confused faces stared at them as they walked back to the school beside them.

"No." Cody hissed in an attempt at being menacing but with the destroyed look he was wearing did nothing to Zack "don't you dare Zack!"

"Finnneeee." He rolled his eyes as the twins got ready to part ways again, it took an awkward moment for them to actually begin to walk away, their fingers having to be slowly pried from each other hands like each movement was physically painful.

Cody was halfway down the hall with Veronica and Betty when he heard Zack yell from beside Archie.

"By the way Cody, blonde is our colour, quit dying your hair, first bright red now this." The naturally red haired boy stared at him strangely but Zack didn't care, this was the happiest and strangest he'd been in three years. If this was a dream, he hoped he'd never wake up.

❤️

Carey found herself pacing while waiting for her first class to arrive. The bell had rung and she suspected she had about five minutes before the students began arriving. She ran over the lesson plan in her head. Introduce herself, get the students to introduce themselves and what music they perform, then spend the rest of the lesson going over the criteria of the course for this year. Simple.

The door opened and Carey jumped, her first student. Surprisingly she turned around and saw Zack accompanied by a boy she hadn't met before.

"Zack you're first that's new."

"Thanks mom, thought I'd make an effort, showing that at least one of us can." Zack replied gesturing at his mothers outfit, though his shaking hand and voice along with his tear stained face weren't noticed by his nervous wreck of a mother.

"Oh hush." Carey shushed him and turned to mysterious red head. "Oh you've made a friend!" She gasped ignoring the groan of 'mom' coming from her son "Who's this?"

"I'm Archie Andrews ma'am." Archie said somewhat awkwardly, he was uncomfortably aware that this woman was his boyfriends real mother. He desperately wanted to make a good impression.

"Ohh polite." Carey smiled sweetly as the rest of the class filed in, then her smile hardened "Zack take notes."

"Har har." He retorted before sitting down beside Archie wondering what instrument the boy played.

Carey took a deep breath and started the lesson, taking pride in the fact that Archie hung off her every word, mistaking his interest as dedication for the lesson, rather than a misplaced urge to impress his boyfriend's mother. 

❤️

Archie pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Jughead while Carey was talking to another student about her singing. Archie was still very confused about the whole twin thing, but that didn't stop him being a supportive boyfriend, and he knew that right now Juggie needed some semblance of normalcy in his life otherwise he'd spiral out of control.

**_Archie_** : So did you flunk English?

**_Juggie_** : Nah I just handed in a previous essay, he didn't even notice.

Archie rolled his eyes half heartedly at the thought of having spare essays just lying around. He still couldn't understand Jughead wrote them for fun.

**_Archie:_** I don't think your mom likes me.

He texted trying to bring some humour into it and regretted it almost instantly.

**_Juggie:_** Is she okay? Does she look okay?"

Archie winced it probably hadn't been the best thing to say. Even if he was legitimately worried about it.

**_Archie:_** she looks fine, just a bit tired and sad.

**_Juggie_** : oh.

**_Juggie_** : babe, you know I love you so much, but there are somethings I don't want you to know about me.

Archie smiled at the confession of love but he didn't like secrets, especially within a relationship he cared so much about.

**_Archie_** : love you too. I trust you'll tell me when you feel comfortable.

There was nothing and Archie had almost given up hope for a response after a good ten minutes had passed. Then his phone buzzed from within his pocket. 

**_Juggie_** : okay Arch, I just want Zack to know first and my Mom. I don't even think I can tell them.

Archie shook his head. He really wanted Jughead to tell him. Trust him. But did he really want Jug to feel pressured into telling him?

**_Archie_** : yeah I understand, gtg ily 

**_Juggie_** : 😘

Archie put his phone in his letterman's pocket and sighed softly smiling as Carey turned around and collected a sheet of music from her desk handing it to the aspiring singer.

"Hey!" Came a voice from beside him. Archie almost asked what Jughead was doing in music class before remembering.

"Hey Zack! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to wait until you were finished grinning at your phone like a lovesick puppy so I could ask where the guitars were."

"Right over there." Archie pointed vaguely at the storeroom that contained the rack of flimsy school guitars.

Two minutes later, Zack returned with an old school guitar and a sour expression on his face.

"Damn school guitars." He grouched "Never any good."

"Am I that obviously in love?" Archie blurted out his voice high pitched and anxious. The question had been troubling him for some time. 

"Oh yeah big time." Zack replied smirking "it's so obvious and I hardly know you. Why was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Kinda yeah." Archie replied cautiously "No-one knows."

"Well I don't know who it is. I just know that there is someone." Zack tried for a reassuring tone but it fell flat on Archie who could tell how affected he still was by his twins reappearance at least judging by the expressions plastered on the new familiar face.

Then a whole new type of worry began to take over Archie. What if Zack didn't approve of Archie as his brothers boyfriend? What if he was homophobic? Or just thought Archie wasn't good enough? Seeing the display at break had proved to Archie who Jug (Cody?) cared more for- so what would Jug/ Cody do if Zack told him he didn't like the relationship?

"You alright?" Zack asked grabbing him and pulling him sideways, as another student almost fell on them after tripping over an cord.

"Yeah fine." He could tell Zack was about to argue, his face tensed just like Jughead's did when he sensed BS. But luckily he heard Ms. Martin's voice yell.

"Zack come here!" Zack placed his guitar next to Archie before getting up, looking suspiciously over his shoulder at Archie as he headed over to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this storyline, I have an idea why Jughead left and its horrible, but explains why he left. I'm sick of the stories where he leaves because of Zack.
> 
> Please kudo and comment I would really appreciate it.
> 
> SassyEvil xx


	4. The Music Teacher

"Zack I know this is a new school." Carey commented glancing at her oldest and now only son as he finally came within speaking distance. "But is there another reason that you look so upset, is it Co-- are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm actually feeling okay." Zack replied trying to keep his voice steady, he actually didn't really feel anything, he suspected that the shock from reuniting with Cody, and the emotional reunion after, had emotionally exhausted him. Zack just wanted to sleep for a thousand years - preferably in the same room as Cody. "Something really good happened today." and it had, so why didn't it feel really good? Because you know it's your fault Cody ran in the first place. NO it wasn't Cody had said so. He could have lied.

"Zack?" Zack blinked, he'd been staring off into space just over his mother's shoulder. Scowling he shook his head, he reckoned Cody wouldn't ever zone out thinking of him.

"Mom, can we talk about this after school please," He asked making a small hand gesture back over his shoulder at where Archie sat, he'd started to tune the old guitar Zack had chosen, glad that Cody's friends wanted to make a good first impression on him made Zack feel slightly out of place.

"Oh okay, but you will tell me if something is really wrong won't you, and please don't hurt yours-"

"Can I practice now?" He cut across her, that was a couple of months and a specific night he'd rather forget. He was already on his way back over to the do-gooder Archie before she was nodding her head, he was starting to suspect that this was in fact a dream and he would wake up, without Cody. He really hoped he was wrong.

"Hey what was that about?" Archie asked handed Zack the tuned guitar. Zack took it and a moment to contemplate his answer.

"Just Mom things you know." Zack grinned falsely at the boy, he wasn't sure he really liked Archie all that much - what made him and those girls so much better than Zack that Cody stayed with them for three years without ever making contact with him. Checking the guitar he found that it - annoyingly-was tuned perfectly "Thanks by the way."

Archie's smile faltered, sensing that Zack was being hostile and didn't really want to have the conversation right now. He may have been away from his brother for a long time, but they seemed to have a dislike of vulnerable conversations.

❤️

"Really?" Archie asked exasperated shaking his head, this boy was the epitome of stupid, seriously he had no taste at all. the only thing good about this creature with the name 'Zack Martin' was that he was seriously hot - but Archie might be a little biased.

"You can't possibly think that 'Killer Queen' is Queen's best song, it's great and everything but 'Bohemian Rhapsody' is better."

"No 'Bohemian Rhapsody' is their most iconic song, but 'Killer Queen' is badass" Zack paused for a moment to think "What about 'I Want to Break Free'? That's a good song."

It was the end of the school day now, and Zack was itching to see Cody again, they hadn't seen each other at all since their emotional reunion at break. He was so nervous that Cody wouldn't like who Zack had become in their time apart. Archie was a welcome distraction.

"They're all good songs." Archie retorted rolling his eyes, thinking hard then suggesting "Somebody to Love?"

"I mean that's a sweet song, but I don't think it really relates to you," Zack grinned cheekily "Because you've already found somebody to love."

Archie blushed "Shut up." he was not talking about his love life, with the love of his life's bimbo blonde duplicate.

"You've found you somebody to luuuuve, found you somebody to luuuuve." He sang, though it was slightly out of pitch due to it be sung around laughter.

"Stop!" Archie said but judging by the bemused smile on his face, he wasn't that annoyed, then at Zack choking on his laughter while attempting to sing the next lyric, Archie started to laugh as well.

"What's this I hear?" A voice asked, and both Zack and Archie turned, Zack recognizing the girl as the gorgeous red headed cheerleader he'd seen when Betty was dragging through the labyrinth Riverdale called a school. "Cheryl Blossom, a.k.a Cheryl Bombshell, you must be the new kid - you look exactly like that emo Jughead Jones."

"Yeah you have no idea." Zack replied straight-facedas he shook her outstretched hand, and Archie snorted with laughter - Zack guessed he was alright.

"Well Archie, what's this I hear about another mystery gal." Cheryl grinned manically like a robber who'd just broken into a mansion. "What's this now the tenth girl this year?"

"There's no mystery girl." Archie replied completely honestly "I'm not with anyone." he continued, a little less truthfully.

"Hmmmmm." Cheryl licked her lips, her eyes hungry for gossip. "I will find out who it is Archibald Andrews, and then you'll regret not telling me." She strutted off, but not before slipping her number into Zack's hand and whispering 'call me'.

The two boys were silent for a moment, then Zack looked at Archie. "Come on tell me who the special girl is."

"No," Archie replied, not without Jughead or Cody's say so "I can't I need their permission first, we don't want people to treat us differently."

"I won't, chances are I haven't met her. You can tell me."

"You have met." Archie replied instinctively before cussing himself silently. Why did he have to say that?

"We have met!" Zack caught off guard laughed "I wasn't expecting you to practically give it away!"

"Zack please stop." Archie groaned quietly, he knew he had to tell Zack sooner or later, he was just hoping that Jughead was going to be there when it happened and know that it was happening.

"Look I wasn't actually trying to force you into telling me, but now I know it's either Betty or Veronica, so who is it?" Zack asked smirking raising his eyebrows in a way that Archie was very familiar with. It was Jughead's smug look.

"Don't look so smug." Archie glared at him, though it was half-hearted. Sometimes he did want to shout his love for the beanie wearing boy all over Riverdale, unfortunately he didn't. Instead he spoke his feelings through lyrics, songs he'd written for the secret love of his life. Maybe it was time to tell someone - but he was certain that Jughead would want to be the one to tell Zack. "Give me a minute."

Zack smirk widened at the tone of Archie's voice, it sounded like a mixture of exasperated and amused, it was a tone that Zack was very familiar with after the years he spent living with Cody, his mum, Mr. Moseby,Maddie and London. Even Esteban sounded like that sometimes. It made Archie all the more likeable.

Archie rolled his eyes and fished his phone back out of his pocket, and fiddling with it for a moment before putting it against his ear and leaning against his locker.

"Hey babe." Archie said when Cody picked up.

"Hey Arch, what's going on?" He asked, nervously, he knew Archie was with Zack and he didn't want to know what stories Zack had told his boyfriend.

"Nothing much, it's just Zack figured out that I was secretly dating someone and he wants me to tell him who." Cody felt his stomach drop, fear engulfed him. Cody hadn't figured out what he was going to say to Zack. He knew how Zack had felt about the LGBT+ community three years ago, and wasn't sure whether that had changed.

"We can't... I need time... I don't want him to leave again.. Archie I don't want Zack to hate me!" Cody was becoming hysterical. His brother was the one of the most important people in his life.

"Baby calm down." Archie soothed, his face morphing into a comforting look that he reserved only for Jughead.

Zack had been wondering which girl Archie was so in love with. He hadn't seen anything at lunch that indicated that Archie was attracted to either one, and the fact that Archie had looked so in love while merely texting only left one option. An option that was confirmed when he looked up and saw the expression on Archie's face, the same one that had been directed at Cody when he and Zack we're talking at break.

"Holy shit! Give me the phone Archie!" Zack demanded his voice slightly shaky, but firm. He could tell that Archie was about to refuse, so he added "Let me speak to my brother."

Wordlessly Archie handed the phone over and waited for Zack's reaction.


	5. No Homo?

Cody held his breath. He was about to have a panic attack. Zack knew. Zack knew. Zack knew. He was going to hate him.

"Cody!" Zack said, his voice was calm, no trace of anger laced his words only a kind of reassurance. "I accept you for who you are and who you love, no matter the gender. But come on....Archie? Really?" There was no sound coming from the other end of the line, and Zack thought Cody might have hung up. Then he heard the beep. Now Cody had hung up. Yeah Zack totally could have handled that better, but he's not perfect. Archie was making a 'really did you just say that' face at him and poked his tongue out at him.

"Zack?" he heard a soft shaky whisper come from behind him, turning quickly he came face to face with his twin, his twin whose face was scared and pale. Zack shivered involuntarily, he hated that he'd made his brother doubt him after a couple of ignorant words as a fourteen year old. Pressing Archie's phone back into his hand, no even sparing a glance back at the boy, he pulled his little brother into his arms and began to apologise to Cody, over and over again, for his past behavior, for making Cody feel threatened by him, for making Cody feel unaccepted, alone, abandoned. He whispered words that meant everything to him into his brother's ear for what seemed like ages, only vaguely aware of the arrival of Betty and Veronica.

"Hate to interrupt." Veronica said, her voice lacking its usual authoritative, abrasive tone "But we should get going if we want to get to Pops- Do you want to come Zack?" Whacking Betty on the head as she inappropriately snorted at her choice of words, there was no way Betty was letting V live down the fact she'd been drooling over Jughead's identical twin brother for days.

"Yeah that'd be great." Zack muttered pulling away from his brother to notice that the four of them were the last ones left in the school corridor which had just recently been filled with people rushing to get homework from their lockers before heading home. "Just let me call my mom, tell her..let her know where I'll be."

Archie said he'd wait with Zack, tossing his keys to Betty so her and Veronica could get into his car. "Look." He said as soon as the two girls were out of sight. "No-one knows about me and Jug, no-one but us three, so can you keep it quiet?"

"No problem Archiekins." Zack grinned as he felt his phone being taken out of his pocket, and saw Cody imputing his contact details in it, as well as, Archie, Veronica, Betty and some bloke called Kevin. For some reason Cody knew his exact passcode, then again Zack had used the same password for everything since he was ten, which he really should stop if anyone found his password they could ruin his life.

❤️

"No I swear," Zack laughed as three of his companions shook with barely contained hysterics, the other glaring at him as well as he could from where he was pressed into his side unwilling to move further away. "We should have won that Pageant. Cody wore that dress better than most of those girls."

"And It was pink?" Asked Betty breathlessly leaning forwards her eyes shining with mirth, not caring about the icecream that was slowly melting in front of her too engaged in the story and the boy telling it.

"Pink top with a bow on the back, white skirt, red lipstick and white pearls, very similar to yours Veronica." Zack listed off as though he recited it all the time. The girls burst into giggles again, Archie had a smirk on his face and was looking at Cody in a way that Zack hoped was not related to some sexualized fantasy of Cody in a dress. Zack was surprised of how protective he'd become of Cody in his relationship, despite having only known about it for several hours - he needed to give Archie the shovel talk. "Mom almost cried, cause she thought there was a different reason as to why we were in the girls changing rooms - but we just wanted new bikes."

"That's actually really funny." Veronica said grinning as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She looked conflicted for a few seconds before seemingly making up her mind. "Coincidently I was part of a Pageant myself, where a boy entered as a girl. Tyreesha, I think his fake name was, I can't remember his real one, but this was in the Tipton Hotel in Boston." She smiled, then blanched as she remembered another detail of that Pageant. Identical twins. "No way!" She gasped staring at Jughead who was looking back at her horror on his face, turning her attention to Zack she saw a look of glee had spread across his features and a mischievous light glinting in his eyes.

"Yes way! That was Cody, we used to live at the Tipton" He confirmed his voice rose in hysteria as Veronica burst into giggles collapsing sideways in her booth so that Betty supported most of her weight though Betty didn't seem to care, she was too busy imagining what Jughead looked like in a dress.

"I remember thinking you were very pretty." She leaned across the table to clutch at Jughead's upper arm, batting her eyes at him, completely oblivious to the glare Archie sent towards her.

"Fuck off." Jughead shrugged her arm off and stared out the window. Worried they had pushed too far, the others of their group fell silent, awkwardly not looking at each other. That was until Veronica remembered something.

"I have a picture!" She gasped shrilly pointing at Jughead, she was practically vibrating in her seat. "There was a sleepover and I remember we took a group photo, and I still have it."

Veronica glanced at Jughead then. She wasn't about to do anything he was uncomfortable with, but then Archie laughed and said that he'd love to see it, and the look of discontent vanished from Jughead's face, replaced with a sort of bemusement, as though he'd rather like to see the image himself. But just to make sure, and without embarrassing him further Veronica sent a quick text to Jughead.

 ** _V:_** Can I show them the pic or no?

 ** _Jug:_** Yeah go ahead, I'd like to see it myself.

"I'll bring it to school tomorrow." Veronica announced to a collection of affirmative noises and mirth.

Time passed, and the friends both new and old conversed. Getting to know Zack, getting to know Betty, Archie and Veronica and the reconciliation of two long lost twins. Soon it was time to depart. Betty left first, stating that her mother would kill her if she was any later home - Archie was inclined to agree. Veronica left soon after needing to catch up on some homework and sensing that it might be best to leave the brothers alone for some much needed talking. She threw a significant look over her shoulder at Archie - but of course he did not understand the meaning behind it merely waving as she exited the finest diner in America.

"Sooooooo." Archie drew out in the slightly awkward silence that followed the departure of the girls.

"Sooooooo." Echoed Zack and Cody in unison, they stared at one another for several silent seconds before they both broke down. Both brothers who had never thought they would ever see their soulmate again were hit by how much they missed each other, how much they had yearned for each other in the time spent apart. Just the gesture of speaking together - a thing they had always done, bought back so many memories, so many feelings. This was not like the movies where two characters reunite and all the past feelings of loneliness, grief, depression and fear would disappear. No, this was real life and those feelings would undoubtedly haunt them for many years to come, wondering if the other would vanish while they slept, or whether they'd wake up and realize that this was all just a dream, that they had never found the other half of their soul - that they were still broken beyond repair.

"Jughead my favorite customer!" Pop had appeared, unfortunately for him, his regulars had handled the orders of their group that night and he had yet to meet his most regular customer's doppelganger - "What's wrong kid?" He asked, but as both the hysterical boys turned, Pop dropped the empty milkshake glass - from one of his less gracious customers - he'd been carrying over to the dishwasher.

"Hey Pop, yeah I'm fine - just really, really happy." Cody answered his voice cracking, he was feeling so many emotions that he had no idea what they were exactly. All Cody knew was that he had never felt so calm and safe as he did in his brother's arms.

Archie smiled at the bewildered look on Pop's face as he got up and helped him scoop up the broken glass and put it in the bin.

"Long lost twins." He added as Pop opened his mouth to talk. Though by the look he received in turn he seemed to have created more question than he answered, but in all honesty Archie wasn't ready to do anything about that. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with his damaged and emotional boyfriend and kiss his hair while they fell asleep in each others arms - though he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

❤️

Soon enough the three boys were piled into Archie's dad's car. The twins sat in the back seat together, they looked horribly worse than they had at the start of the day. Archie took the time to watch them from his position as driver. Their very similar leather jackets were hung over their laps and they were both staring at each other as though they were half expecting the other to disappear.

"Have you thought about what we're going to tell mom?" Asked Zack softly, not wanting to disturb the semi-peaceful mood that had developed since leaving Pops.

"I can drive you there now if you want." Archie commented from his position as driver as he pulled over so he could talk more freely and allow the brothers to have more time to make a decision. The brothers exchanged looks and after a moment of silent communication seemed to agree.

"Where are you staying Zack?" Asked Cody his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of finally seeing his mother after so long apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get Jughead/Cody to tell everyone what he prefers to be called in the next chapter so it is not as confusing. I am trying to keep it constant. He's called Cody when I am writing from Zack or Cody's POV and Jughead when I am writing from Archie, Veronica and Betty's.  
> I am thinking Cody what do you think?


	6. Long Time No See

Archie pulled up at the address Zack had supplied, looking around he noticed that the house seemed to be too big for just two people, he was about to mention it to Zack, but turning he saw the two brothers nervously holding onto each other, a fear set into their faces like concrete - family never gives up hope on finding one another, ever.

"I'll wait in the car?" Archie said in a questioning tone, making it clear to Jughead that he would come in if Jughead needed him, but he would not push it. Jughead understood this and knew that Archie genuinely wasn't trying to back him into a corner and force him to choose. He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah, okay." Cody smiled softly at him. The term heart-eyes jumped to the front of Zack's thoughts. "But if I text you."

"I'll come running babe." Archie smiled with the same look of total adoration that Cody had showed, Cody leaned in - Zack cleared his throat as if Cody would forget he was there.

Cody pressed his lips hesitantly to Archie's, hyper aware of Zack's presence and still not entirely convinced that Zack was as okay with Cody's sexual preference as he made himself out to be.

Zack rolled his eyes and started to walk down the driveway to the front door, Cody followed and he made it all the way to the doormat before he stopped, the fear coursing through his body overpowering the adrenaline that had given him the strength to get as far as he had.

"Hey." Zack whispered softly to his brother, his hand coming up to rest at the small of Cody's back, a gesture of comfort and solidarity and even though Zack already knew the answer he decided to ask anyway "Are you okay Cody?"

"Do you think she'll hate me Zackie?" he asked his voice barely audible over the noises of the night, and by the way it was shaking from fear of rejection, a fear that was mirrored in eyes that were too young to be so damaged.

"No." Zack answered firmly there was no trace of uncertainty in his voice his arm moving higher and he wrapped his little brother in a gentle hug that was tight enough to let Cody know that Zack was on his side "We will probably just end up giving her a heart attack- but that's nothing new."

Cody smiled a watery smile despite the foreboding feeling that had set itself deep

In his gut. Zack and unlocked the door that lead to the mother that he hadn't seen in three long years. He was not ready in the slightest. He felt ill, like he'd just thrown up and was about to do so again.

He froze as he watched his brother open the door, and his frozen legs were unwilling to even step over the threshold, maybe he should have waited another day - he was still so emotionally torn up from the wildfire that had been school, with meeting his brother and having him discover his secret boyfriend in mere hours had left Cody feeling like a rag that had been rung out too many times.

He felt Zack's hand return to the small of his back slowly guiding him inside, towards the kitchen where a light was and the faint singing of an angelic voice could be heard. Cody's eyes began to sting more so than before and tears began to run down his pained face, a feeling of deep nostalgia and fear swept over him, and he silently collapsed, cross-legged onto the wooden floorboards. He felt more than saw his brother slide down the wall next to him, and Cody dropped his head onto his older brothers slightly broader shoulder. He didn't want to do this.

"Whenever you are ready Cody, not a moment sooner." Zack whispered softy, tears were streaming down both twins cheeks as they tried and failed to collect themselves and face making their mother upset - Cody was scared, he knew how much he had hurt his family when he had run away without so much as a reason why, just a note saying that he would be fine. Zack, was good at covering his feelings but Cody could tell, the hurt was etched so deep into Zack's bones that his skeleton should be hung in an exotic arts exhibit. Mom - he knew would not be able to hide it as well, she'd always been overprotective, emotive and loving towards her boys.

"Come on." Zack stood slowly pulling Cody up with him, sensing the determination he saw in his brothers eyes was a commitment to follow through with seeing their mother tonight. He loosened his support on his brother and Cody seemed to be fine, but then he tried to take a step forwards on his shaking legs and he knocked his hips into the hall table.

"Zack, honey is that you." Carey called when she heard the telling sound of something being broken, making her way out of the brightly light kitchen and into the dark hallway.

"No, It wasn't me." Zack replied his voice strong despite a swelling anxiety in his chest like a balloon.

"Oh, very funny Zack - you know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Carey said fiddling with the wall "Why didn't you turn on the light Zack? It's so dark, no wonder you walked into the table."

Carey finally found the lightswitch turning her back to Zack to turn it on, intending to walk back into the kitchen until she heard a small, scared and shaky, but all too familiar voice call out to her and she felt her heart break. The voice of a boy who couldn't bear to leave that house without seeing his mom. A boy who was broken and wanted a hug from his mother that would help fix some part of the pain and the cracks in his life.

"It wasn't Zack who ran into the table mom." She froze, disbelief flooded her features, only to be replaced with an agonizing pain, she spun around tears coursing down her already blotchy, puffy face, she let out a hurriedly stifled cry, then uncontrollable sobs began to wrack her body, as for the first time in three long, years, she collapsed forwards and wrapped both her babies in her in her heavily shaking arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity - none of them ever wanted to let go for fear of all they had in that moment slipping through their fingers.

"Co Cody, is it really you baby?" Carey asked her mascara was smudged all down her face, and on both of Zack and Cody's almost identical clothes - none of them cared- she placed her hands either side of his face looking deep into his eyes and somehow she felt her soul sing she'd found her youngest baby - she did not care if they were teenagers, to her they would always be her babies. "Oh and you've dyed your hair." She gasped and Cody allowed her to remove his prized beanie and run her shaking hands through his dark hair. "You've grown so much, I've missed you so much Cody Martin." She pressed a hard kiss onto the centre of his forehead - and Cody who had always complained about the affection three years ago, delighted in it now.

"I've missed you too mom -so much." Cody stammered "I love you mom, I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you, I should have tried to explain but there was so much going on, I had no idea what to do and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I'm so sorry!" Cody's voice was hysterical, Carey didn't move for a moment, before leaning forwards and taking her youngest into a solo hug, her hands rubbing up and down his trembling back.

"I was scared out of my mind that something had happened to you, I worried every night if you were eating, if you had a roof over your head, or if you were dead in a ditch and the police would one day knock on my door....." Carey broke off, taking a deep breath, she leaned back and gazed her youngest right in the eyes - waiting until his red eyes finally made contact with her own before speaking. "Cody Martin, I will never hate you for running away. But I will always regret that I made you feel like you couldn't come talk to me - and I want to here how you boys found each other - but I think that can wait until tomorrow.."

"You're not mad?" Cody asked and Carey hated the vulnerability she heard in his voice.

"No honey, I'm just relived you are okay - - and a little emotional." Then her face changed to a look of confusion. "How did you get here? Did that nice Andrews boy drop you off?- you did say you were hanging out with him right?"

"Yeah he is outside waiting in his car." Zack replied then before he could think better of it blurted out "He knows about all this too." Cody had always been his filter and it would take some time for them to be back in sync.

"Ahhhhh," Carey acknowledged.

"Ummm." Cody began uncertainly, but decided one bombshell was enough for now. Zack shot him a knowing look that Cody had always hated but loved at the same time.

Carey nodded not really paying the best attention. All of her focus was on drinking in the sight of her babies for as long as she could - until she fell asleep on her feet that was -her boys were finally together, she felt overwhelmed, she was so happy but she felt like screaming and crying and hitting a wall. They were going to be a family again.

❤️

Sitting out in the car Archie felt his phone buzz a few times in quick secession.

**_Juggie_** : hey babe, I love you but I think I'm going to spend the night with my family.

**_Juggie_** : can you make up some excuse for your dad. 😘 xx

**_Juggie_** : I should probably tell you things went as good as they possibly could have. love you. Night xx 😘

Archie smiled so broadly his face actually felt strained from the pressure his mouth muscles put on it. Quickly he typed out a reply before buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine.

_**Archie**_ : that's great news babe. I love you too xx 😘


	7. Confessions of the Heart

"Hey dad!" Archie called as he entered his house allowing the door to swing shut behind him, pressing his back into it until he heard the click that indicated that it had closed correctly.

"Hey Arch." Fred Andrew's voice called from the kitchen. "Is Jughead with you I need to talk to him."

"Nah, he's..... he's studying at... a friends house." Archie answered his voice slightly louder than usual, he hated lying to his dad, not only did he respect his dad above all other people in his life but he was also terrible at lying to him.

"Which friend?" Asked Fred, his tone was conversational, but there was an evident glint of suspicion in his eyes as he looked his son. Fred was not an idiot, and he cared deeply about Jughead, he was like a son to him. Fred was worried about what could be happening to Jughead if he didn't come home, he knew Jughead though that staying with the Andrews was a burden on them and he didn't want Jughead out on the streets - or back with FP for that matter.

"Uhhhh, a friend from his....his,....English class." Archie finally got out. Fred grimaced it was basically confirmed now that Archie was lying to him.

"Tell me the truth Archie?" Fred demanded, his voice kind, but at the same time it was firm and left no room for discussion.

"Okay. I can't tell you why he's not here - it's kinda personal." Archie replied, trying to be as honest as he possibly could to his father. Fred looked hard at his son, there was a look on Archie's face that told him this was something that involved his son and Jughead. The only thing that Fred could think of that could have come between their friendship was the feelings that Fred knew that Archie was harboring for Jughead.

"Does this have anything to do with you being completely in love with Jug?" Asked Fred calmly. If the matter wasn't serious, he would have laughed at the look of shock and confusion on his son's face, but he didn't, if Archie had confessed and been rejected, now was not a good time to be laughing.

"How, ummm. What! How'd you.......How?" Archie spluttered staring at his dad, his eyes were wide and his face was flushed red.

"I had my suspicions for a while, but the way you look at him - it's like he's your world." Fred replied his voice soft "Does Jughead disappearing have anything to do with this?"

"With what?" Archie asked his mind side-tracked with the sudden revelation his father had pulled on him. Fred gave Archie a look. "Ohhhh, no no no no no. It doesn't - nothing to do with it at all. Ha no."

"So you didn't confess your feelings." Asked Fred, slightly relieved that Archie hadn't gotten his heart broken, but still anxious about his other son.

"Nah, well yeah but it had nothing to do with Jughead not staying here." Fred's brain short-circuited.

"You told him?" He asked, it was his turn to be shocked beyond belief "What did he say? How do you know that it isn't the reason he's gone? When did..."

Archie interrupted his father by saying loudly and clearly "The reason I know this is not the reason Juggie isn't home is the same reason that I don't remember exactly what he said, is because I confessed months ago... well he confessed to me first... but that's not the point, the point is we have been together for months now."

"Months? He confessed......MONTHS? Together, you're dating." Fred never would have guessed that.

"Yeah we love each other dad." Fred looked dumbfounded "Jughead's safe I promise, but he's asked me not to say where he is."

Fred nodded, he trusted that Archie would never lie to him about the safety of Jughead - especially after recent revelations. "Okay, I trust you." he said aloud, then on a less serious note he added "Three inches."

"What?" Archie asked confused, Fred looked up at him then turned to open the fridge "Your door must be open three inches each time you two are alone in there."

"Daaaaad!" Archie began but Fred cut him off

"Or Jughead sleeps on the camp bed in the living room." Fred said sternly, he got the feeling that he was going to enjoy terrorizing Archie and Jughead about being together. "But on a serious note; Archie I love you and I accept you for who you are and always will - I am here to talk if you need."

Archie smiled, said goodnight and walked up to his room, and Fred was certain he heard Archie mutter "Jughead's asexual anyway dad." Fred laughed and went into the living room to watch some tv.

❤️

"I cannot believe this, it is such a big coincidence." Carey ranted, her face was still marked with tears and she had neglected to wipe off her mascara, to preoccupied with staring at her boys so hard it was as if she had never seen them before. "I got offered a job in the town you happen to live in, at the school you go to, this is the best coincidence of my life." Both Zack and Cody silently agreed with their mother as she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Zack and Cody exchanged identical looks, Cody had never seen his mother cry - but Zack had seen her break down many times over this exact reason - Cody's disappearance. Cody enthusiastically accepted his mothers embrace again, his face buried into her neck as he too began to cry again. Sensing his twins distress, and feeling rather distressed himself, Zack reached out and held Cody's free hand and squeezed it in what he hoped was a comforting manner, Cody squeezed back gratefully.

"Oh wow." Carey said sniffling as she pulled away wiping her eyes. "I am such a mess, oh gosh look at the time." It was one in the morning, they'd been crying and embracing for over four hours. As if caused by the knowledge of how late it was, Carey yawned. "Okay you two bed - you have school in the morning." A sense of fulfillment swept over her as she realized she was back to being a mother of two.

Unwillingly, after she saw the boys to their room - it only had one bed, so they'd had to share, but she wasn't sure the boys minded at all - she headed to her own room reminding herself that she couldn't skip out on her second day of her new job, she was in desperate need of it, navigating past the boxes laying unpacked throughout her room she didn't bother to change as she fell onto the sheets.

❤️

"Ha found it." Veronica announced triumphantly to her empty room, holding up a old, dusty scrapbook, quickly flicking through the pages she found several pictures of Jughead as a girl - well Cody as a girl- as well as a couple of Zack and Cody as young boys and a few of her with her old pageant "friends". Grinning happily she placed the album into her bag and flopped down on her bed, looking to her left the digital clock on her beside table told her it was one thirty, she really needed to sleep.

Rolling closer to the table she grabbed her phone that had been quietly charging for about an hour, unplugging it she clicked her Bluetooth earphones in and began to watch "Shadowhunters" on Netflix. It was five thirty by the time she finally put her almost dead phone back on charge and berated herself for leaving only a hour and a half of rest before school - she'll go to bed early tonight, she told herself though she was almost certain she wouldn't.


	8. A Bombshell is Dropped

Cheryl's body shook, her normally bright red lips were absent of her trademark lipstick and tinged with a blue hue. She stumbled down the street, her feet aching, feeling the heels dig into her feet through the thin layer of shoe. Her frozen hands struggled to open the door, but as soon as she entered Pops her body screamed with relief. Sniffing she made her way to a booth at the back of the diner. Tears trickled down her cheek as she watched the group of five - sipping at her milkshake half-heartedly - in particular Archie, the revelation in music had her wondering, she was the Queen of Gossip in this little town and she should know who Archie had hooked this time, if anything it would distract her from her home life.

Cheryl watched as the group of five slowly dwindled to three, Archie, Jughead and the New Kid, Zack. She was still there when three turned to zero. She had seen Jughead and Zack interact for the past hour, had heard Archie's confession of 'long lost twins' as she returned to her seat after going to the ladies, recognized the look upon both the twins faces as they looked at each other, she used to look at Jason like that, he had looked at her like that. Cheryl wished she had a second chance like the brothers, but she knew it was impossible. Sighing she wiped her eyes on a napkin, and stuffed it into her pocket, getting up and limping to the door, bracing herself for the long, cold walk home.

Cheryl stumbled through the streets passing a newly sold house she noticed Archie's car parked on the side of the road, curiously she subtly glanced from across the street into the window - the three boys inside the car appeared to be talking. Then something that shocked Cheryl to her core - Jughead had leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Archie's lips and although she couldn't see either face, she could tell it wasn't a first time occurrence, the boy's body's were too relaxed, their hands so familiar as they held each other.

Cheryl didn't realise she was crying again until her face where the tears had run down become colder as the cool breeze hit them - she would never reveal this secret, this one she'd take to the grave, and maybe, maybe she'd have a secret just like it, a love with someone who she would forever be judged for - but someone who loved her. Slowly she continued down the street with the knowledge that Archie, Jughead and herself were more similar than any of them had known.

❤️

Veronica grinned as she knocked on Archie's door the next morning. Archie opened it his hair sticking out all over the place. Her grin widening she stepped past Archie and into the house, laughing slightly when she heard him sigh.

"Betty's already in the kitchen. I'm taking a shower." was all he said and disappeared into the house. Betty grinned at her as soon as she entered the kitchen - she was sitting at the table reading a book - Veronica noticed that it was one of hers, she'd lent it to Betty after she'd finished with it, it had felt like something that Betty would enjoy, and by the looks of it she wasn't wrong. There were little post-it notes sticking out from several of the pages marking them as significant and the book was open past half-way.

Veronica yawned and snatched a piece of toast off of Betty's plate as she sat down beside her, pulling out a page of homework that she'd neglected in favour of her phone last night. She felt bad that they were always eating at Archie's, she made a note to shout all of the Pop's the time they went.

"Morning girls." Mr. Andrews had appeared, he was dressed in his work clothes and was obviously heading for the door. "Don't stay too late, you are going to need to walk to school, I have to go in early." At the girls nods of agreement and several goodbyes. Fred walked out of the door with a smile on his face, which was soon erased when he realised he was going to work.

❤️

Zack stirred, burying his face deeper into the pillow letting out a long breath, before rolling over and catching sight of Cody, a look of confusion flashed across his face fast as a bolt of lightning, quickly dissipating, his eyebrows relaxing and his eyes drooping closed again.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Cody groaned and both brothers rolled over in the bed, Zack reaching for his phone to turn off the rather obnoxious alarm.

"I didn't miss that alarm." Cody lied, neglecting to tell Zack that he'd changed his own alarm to the exact same sound in order to actually wake up. Zack pushed Cody and he fell off the bed dragging the bedsheets with him. Zack's shocked face peered at him from the bed, the expression would have been funny if Cody had had time to cherish it, instead he reached up and grabbed Zack's arms and pulled him off the bed as well. Cackling with manic laughter the two teenage boys rolled around on the floor trying and failing to gain the upper hand on their twin.

"You two could not wait a day until you decide to give me a heart attack." Carey yelled the boys stopped their roughhousing to glance guilty at their mother, they stood and guiltily traipsed past their mother and into the barely stocked kitchen which was covered in boxes from the recent move. Settling on the chair closest to him, Cody felt a little out of place, as though he didn't belong as he watched his mother grab a box of cereal from the bench and shake it into three bowls, before adding a splash of milk, the small amount of milk was a testament to how little the family could afford to spare. Shoveling the cereal into their mouths, the three Martin's sat in silence, the only noise was the scrape of their spoons on their bowls, the awkwardness that had not been present the night before was now aggressive and the stiff movements of Carey obviously showed that she had no idea how to act around her youngest anymore. Cody was glad to leave the suffocating environment for the walk to school, his older brother by his side - his mother once again left to drive to school alone.

❤️

All five of them had History together first thing that morning, though due to the dislike that their teacher held for the four regulars, Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica were all sat in the separate corners of the room, Zack snuck in keeping his head down and choosing the desk next to his brother, hoping that it didn't belong to anyone he couldn't take in a fight. Cody grimaced at him.

"Might not be a good idea." Cody said as Zack placed his books on the desk.

"Why." But before Cody could answer, the gorgeous red haired girl from the music lesson slammed her books onto the desk beside his.

"This is my desk." She scowled, then she noticed it was Zack, she followed his gaze to Jughead who was sitting beside him, and slowly without a word, picked up her books and moved one seat over, shoving the books of another cheerleader off of the desk to make room for her own.

Cody looked confused, but he didn't question it as the lesson began - their teacher droned on and on about how the Americans had won World War II, failing to mention that the Soviet Union was the main driving force behind Germany's retreat from occupied territory. It was a relief when the class was over, though Cody had noticed that Zack had been taking extensive notes, and paying a lot more attention to the lesson than he had three years prior, he guessed that having your twin disappear changed you - a lot.

Cody and Veronica hurried off to Calculus with a quick goodbye, Archie to biology and Betty to her free period. Zack examined his timetable, he was supposed to be in biology with Archie, but he had been told that as a new kid, he was having another information session with the school's Deputy. Something about his goals and his aspirations in school, what he hoped to achieve and the guidelines and times of all the school events, including tryouts for Football and Cheerleading. Sighing Zack hurried off, thinking as a joke he might try out for Cheer just to see the shocked face of the Cheer Captain when his audition contained nothing but the most irritating fortnite dances.

When the bell sounded for break, the group of five met up under the tree that they'd sat under the day before, and Cody's face flushed a deep red as Veronica pulled out the album of pictures. Zack cackled gleefully.

Betty snorted as Veronica carefully slipped the first picture out of its protective sleeve.

"Here's Jughead." She said slyly, Zack grinned as he looked at the picture his eyes shining with memories, it was Cody on the runway in his pink dress and pearls. Archie looked as though he didn't exactly know how to react. After a good few minutes ogling to photo - They all began to stare from Jughead, back to the photo and to Jughead again who finally snapped.

"I really wanted that bike okay." He said scowling and the other four burst into gales of laughter. "Traitor." Jughead mouthed at Archie, who rolled his eyes and took a picture of the photo with his phone. "Don't you dare post that Archibald Andrews."

"I wasn't going to." Archie said innocently, tilting his head to the left, like he did every time he was lying. "Really I wasn't." His faux innocent play, caused the girls to giggle even more hysterically and Zack grinned at Archie.

"Absolutely not." Zack said as he too took a picture of Tyreesha. Scowling Jughead picked the picture up and returned it to the album, then he caught sight of the next few photos and slammed the book shut. Veronica laughed and snatched it from him, turning away as he tried to snatch it back.

Zack didn't laugh this time, the picture was too much. It was of him and Cody, backstage and in the change rooms, they were standing very close together and glaring fondly at each other, he hated these memories as much as he cherished them - they reminded him of a time when he hadn't been such a failure of an older brother, but he put an a fake smile and took another picture of this photo too as the others laughed and commented on the likeness between the two boys. Which was an obvious and redundant statement - they were literally identical twins.

"So were you actually blonde?" Betty asked as they walked back up the school, instead of answering, Jughead took off his beanie and swept his hair back from his forehead so the roots were visible - and they were unmistakably blonde.

"So that's why you hardly ever take off that beanie." Veronica questioned

"Partially - I cannot be bothered to die my hair every month." 

"So don't." Archie suggested "Go blonde."

"Yeah sure." Jughead said sarcastically, but at the look on Zack's face, he knew he would never dye his hair for the purpose of pretending to be Jughead Jones again. Jughead Jones was the persona he used when he didn't feel safe as Cody Martin, and now he had no use for the act it was time to be himself. No more lies. It was time to tell someone why he run away - and the person who deserved that explanation most was Zack, and Cody vowed to tell him by the end of the week. He just hoped Zack would forgive him - or at least understand.


	9. Demons from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mentions of Rape/Knife use/Gang Violence

Cody returned to the Andrews that afternoon. He was nervous having decided to tell Zack the whole truth and although he felt it was a necessity, he had avoided being alone with his brother for the rest of the day and had mumbled that he couldn't spend the night, as he had other arrangements that he couldn't abandon without warning. Cody could tell that Zack had been heartbroken over the news, but Cody couldn't bear to just start talking about what happened without a solid plan.

Archie had been quiet on the drive back to his place, although he hadn't said anything, Cody knew that he was disappointed and confused about Cody removing himself from his brother's company, it was the reason he refused to look his boyfriend directly in the eyes. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw that the front door was open, and it didn't look like whoever had opened it had used the handle - the door was an uneven mess of broken wood near where the lock was.

Faster than lightning Archie jumped out of the car, firmly closing the driver door with his back. He glanced back at Cody and noticed that his boyfriend hadn't moved, instead he was staring at something, his eyes wide with fear. Archie sprinted around the back of the car to the passenger's side.

"Babe - what's going on?" Archie asked keeping his voice low and calm, as a range of emotions were spinning through his body like a top. Fear, concern and confusion were the clearest. "Juggie?" Cody didn't move so Archie looked to see what had gotten his boyfriend to be so shocked and his eyes fell upon a piece of black coloured graffiti on the side of his house that definitely hadn't been there that morning. It looked like a skull, but across the forehead in blood red paint words read "SKULLS". Archie didn't think, he turned and ran into his house, he needed to find his dad, he had called in sick at work, if anyone had broken in then something could have happened to his dad.

Archie jolted to a holt in the living room as he saw his father sitting, quite still on the couch, his eyes were dead, like that of a zombie and he wasn't looking at Archie when he spoke.

"Hey Arch." Archie knew that Cody would have described his dad's voice as emotionless, but that would be incorrect, there was emotion in the man's voice it was just undefinable. It didn't seem like they were even Fred's own words.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh hey Arch." came a new, unfamiliar voice, the emotion in their voice was easy to identify - they were teasing, the baby voice reminded him of how the opposing teams would trash-talk each other before a game, calling the other team babies and easy to defeat. Was that a metaphor - it sounded like one, but what did he know, his boyfriend was the writer.

A woman swaggered into view she looked to be in her early twenties. Her long black hair fell down past her hips and there was a huge, sharp knife in her hand which glinted as it hit the light from the afternoon sun, judging by the way she effortlessly flipped it in her hand, she knew exactly how to use it.

"Don't try and run, and don't call for help or we will kill your precious daddy and then we won't hesitate to have some fun with you." She smiled at him though there was nothing but aggression shining in her grey eyes.

"We?" Archie asked, then he felt someone grab his arms then another grab the other. Two people lead him to the couch and shoved him down next to his dad, as they turned away, Archie caught sight of the backs of their leather jackets, it was the same symbol painted on the side of the house. A gang - Archie closed his eyes, partially in relief, if Cody had come in hear with his serpent's jacket on, well gangs don't like their authority threatened, but also fear, he wished that Jug would have the sense to call the police rather than just run inside like a idiot like Archie had.

"We are looking for Cody Martin." The woman murmured softly and Archie's insides froze and he willed himself not to show any recognition on his face.

"And we've told you," Fred said the same unrecognizable voice "We don't know anyone by that name."

"Well maybe you know his alias, Jughead Jones?" the woman questioned, and the girl to her right growled bearing her teeth angrily. "See we don't like him very much and that backstabber is going to get what's coming to him." and she threw the knife, it landed directly in the centre of the dartboard that the two Andrews men set up one lazy Sunday afternoon.

"Nah I don't think I will." Archie felt his heart drop into his stomach as he turned and saw his boyfriend leaning into the side of the doorframe, but did a double take when he saw the way that Cody was facing, it gave the gang a clear view of the back of his jacket thanks to the large mirror behind him. Cody really couldn't be that stupid as to let a whole gang know that he was a rival. Could he?

The woman screamed in surprise and launched a slightly smaller knife a Cody who calmly stepped out of the way and the knife buried itself, almost to the hilt into the wall. Archie flinched and felt his dad do the same, that knife would have killed Cody.

"You're forgetting what happened last time Martin- I beat you then and I'll do it again." The woman panted.

"No Kate you didn't beat me, you raped me there’s a difference." And Archie suddenly understood.

"No I didn't - you wanted it as much as I did." She snarled back, and Archie saw Cody flinch slightly and their was evident fear in his eyes now, Cody was scared - very scared, the confidence of his act was failing him more and more each second, his carefree demeanor became stiff and forced.

"Funny," Cody responded breathing heavily and their was a tremble of emotion in his voice. "Cause I distinctly remember 14 year old me, telling 18 year old you, that I didn't, I said no." and Archie saw a tear fall down Cody's cheek, but his boyfriend made no move to wipe it away.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked, laughing, "I can't rape you, you're a guy - are you really crying right now? You need to grow up, you think that if you put on a sad act that I'm going to forgive you for leaving me?"

"I don't need forgiveness for anything." Cody said though his words were not strong, he stuttered over them and his voice become strained and trembled more than ever, but Archie could tell he was going to stand his ground. "You're the one who should be asking for mine."

Kate laughed incredulously "Are you kidding me? You always have to be the victim don't you? Did you make up that lie so that you could have a reason to leave me? Because that's all it is Cody lies." She paused for breath, as though thinking that Cody might jump in and talk, but he remained silent turning his back to her, though not enough that he couldn't see what she was doing, it was just enough to hide his face. "Is this just to make me look bad, I've done nothing wrong, if you really didn't want to sleep with me you didn't make that clear enough so none of it was my fault!" Her voice raised dangerously and she approached Cody a smile adorning her features. "Just admit it, that there all lies and maybe I'll forgive you." Cody took a step backwards as she continued to advance, he looked quite conflicted, tears were falling in earnest from his eyes now, his back hit the wall and she smirked. "Go on. Admit it, what did you actually think you'd achieve with this little game?"

Cody took a deep breath and he finally reached up his hands and wiped the streaks of tears from his face, he looked at the five other SKULLS in the room and sniffed. "In all honesty Kate, it's never going to be consentual if you have to use a knife" He said and his voice trembled with uncontained emotion "And as much as I hated talking about it - this was mainly just a distraction."

"Wha--" before she could finish her sentence. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni launched themselves through the windows, which were now open. Archie had been sure that the windows had been closed when he'd first entered the room. Kate gasped in shock and turned to face them.

"CODY!!!" She whirled around to where Cody had been but he was gone, instead there were another five serpents standing with knifes, the serpents had the SKULLS surrounded. Kate spun on the spot until she found him she grabbed another one of her knifes but Toni grabbed her by the wrist and smashed her steel capped boots into Kate's ankle causing her to fall and kept her down by pressing a knee into her back and twisting her arm behind her. The serpents worked quickly immobilizing the other gang, the numbers of Serpents and the ease in which they worked as a team quickly prevailed and soon all the SKULLS were struggling on the floor.

Wiping at his bloodly nose Sweet Pea grinned his teeth stained red he smiled and said "Well you may be the SKULLS but we certainly have the SKILLS."

"Oh my god." Toni groaned.

❤️

Twenty minutes later the SKULLS were out of Riverdale, as the one of the Serpents told Cody after she returned from 'taking out the trash' as Fangs put it.

"Right thanks." Cody said his voice still shaky and he turned his attention to the two Andrews men who had yet to move from the couch. "I guess I owe you two an explanation."

"I'd think so," Fred said though his voice was kind and soft. "But first." And the man stood and pulled Cody into a tight hug. Archie stood too and wrapped his arms around them both, though there was a sickness in Archie's stomach they he didn't think would ever go away. He felt his dad pull away and that left Cody in Archie's arms only, so when he felt his boyfriend's body shaking with sobs, Archie tightened his arms more securely around him and hoped that the sick feeling Cody would undoubtedly be feeling would lessen with Archie's presence. Archie wasn't an idiot, he knew love wasn't a magic cure, but it would certainly help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not fully explained reason as to why Cody left. Do you hate me?  
> I realized I was writing about Riverdale, so it needed a bit more of a dark theme, and Jughead's character is vastly different from that of Cody so that meant that something traumatic must have happened, something that is very difficult to speak up about.  
> Do I think it was a bit of a dick move to take away Cody's ability to choose when/where/how and to who he tells his story? YES. Do I think it is in character for an abuser to make them also YES.
> 
> AND --- Would you want Kate and the Skulls to appear in the future chapters?


End file.
